Cold Stone, Crying Soul
by Rasaroara
Summary: Francesco di Medici wasn't always so cold to those around him. He used to laugh and have fun with his family. This is my version of how Cardinal Francesco came to be and of who hears his soul's cries. FrancescoxOC.


_Wow, it really has been forever since I started writing again. I'm not sure why I had the sudden desire to do so. Maybe I do got mental problems. Anyway, enough about my questionable sanity, I give you my version of how Francesco di Medici came to be the pain in the butt that he is and how he is going to be broken of that bloody habit so yeah, I don't own Trinity Blood. If I did, well, who knows, maybe Cain would be locked up in one of my friend's closet instead of trying to destroy the world. :p_

* * *

**Cold Stone, Crying Soul**

Francesco di Medici was many things, but he was certainly not a babysitter. He was nineteen years old, bishop of the Roman Catholic Church, the Order of the World, and unknown to people outside the family he was the bastard son of Pope Gregorio XXX.

"Exactly why do I have to watch Caterina? Can't one of the maids do it?" Francesco had other things to do than to cater to his little half-sister. It didn't help the fact that she already clung to his leg when she was told just who her babysitter for the day was.

"Big brother, don't you want to play with me?"

Francesco looked down at the nine year old girl with an annoyed scowl. Though half sibling she was, Caterina will always be his little sister and someone he sworn to look after. "It's just that I'm not exactly a person for little tea parties Cat."

Caterina Sforza, only daughter the Pope and his wife Lucrezia Sforza. She had golden hair in pigtails with deep blue eyes that resembled the ocean in the sunshine. Right now she wore a light blue baby-doll dress. She smiled to brightly, "That's ok, big brother, I was thinking of sword play anyway."

"Uhh, sir?" The young priest of the Vatican that Francesco was addressing before Caterina spoke finally said something. "You'll have to forgive me, this is his Holiness's orders. He said something to the effect that you should spend more time with your little sister."

The young bishop sighed. Of course his father would say something like that. "Very well, but only until dinnertime, I do have to prepare for today's vespers." The priest nodded and walked away quickly, almost running.

Young Caterina noticed, "Francesco, why was he afraid of you? You were being pretty nice to him."

Francesco let out a snort, "Let's just say that I'm a scary person when I can be and he knows it. It's better to stay on my good side or just stay away." He knew that many people feared him because he was the Pope's son but even more so because of his temper. He had a reputation for lashing out at people when he became frustrated.

Caterina giggled, "Aww, you're not scary big brother, you just got a frowny-face!"

Francesco made a sad face then growled at Caterina, making a hissing sound, "Now you're going to pay for that."

The golden haired princess of the Church broke out into a run, knowing what was going to come next. "No! No tickle attacks!"

Francesco gave chase. He chased her down into the Vatican's inner garden. She gave a scream as he managed to catch her, and picked her up, twirling her around. "You can't run from me Caterina Sforza!"

Caterina laughed, "You're making me dizzy!"

As Francesco twirled Caterina, he thought to himself, 'Well, maybe babysitting Cat isn't so bad after all.'

When he finally set her down he asked, "Now did I hear you say that you wanted to play with swords earlier?"

Caterina was slowly recovering from being twirled around. "Yeah, I did. So what do you say Francesco?"

"Exactly why are you playing with swords when you should be playing with dolls like a normal little girl?"

She giggled before replying, "Since when was our family normal big brother?"

Francesco smiled. She was right of course, their family was anything but normal. "Fine, but no real swords, just the wooden ones." Caterina groaned. "Now, now, you know why. You have to wait until you turn thirteen before you get to handle a real sword."

"But Francesco! You know as well as I do that I'm skilled enough to handle a real sword!" Caterina looked up at her brother with her best puppy-dog eyes.

Francesco just sighed, "That may work on everyone else, but not me. I know you. Yes, you are skilled for your age group true, but that still doesn't mean you are ready for a real sword. Eagerness has a way of introducing his brother ignorance and that ultimately will lead to someone getting hurt."

The young girl sighed, nodding her head, "Yes brother, when you put it like that-"

"It's not how I put it, that's is the way of things. I cannot begin with how many examples I can give you on the subject." Francesco walked to the edge of the garden where her tutor held her sword training. Though Caterina is a girl, the daughter of the Pope, and nine years old, she was allowed to train in fencing. It was Francesco who made sure that Caterina got her way in this. He had convinced their father was the for her own protection.

Francesco wouldn't have it any other way. IF there came a time when no one was around to protect Cat, then she could do it herself. Francesco as well has learned the ways of the sword but that was due to his own mother, Eleanor di Medici.

The young bishop picked up two wooden swords, tossing one to Caterina, whom was trailing behind. "Draw your sword mi'lady. Your days of glory are about to end with my sword!" Francesco got into a defensive stance, smirking at his younger sibling.

Caterina was grinning ear to ear as she too chosen her stance. "You and what army my dear sire? It's going to take more than the likes of you to end my reign of serving my God!"

"Spoken like a true Catholic!" That was all he got out before Caterina's wooden sword clashed with his.

* * *

_Ok, I know that this is a short chapter but bare with me. Hehe, I know, I know, Francesco as an awesome brother, weird right? I can hear people wondering where Alessandro is. Well, he'll be born soon. I'm not too sure if I'm going to have him brought into this world in my next chapter or not. Anyway, I'm tired, so, I don't know when the next chapter will be up considering this was an arbitrary decision_.


End file.
